


Retrouvallies

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Belly Dancing, Blood, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: It's the Prince's birthday, and with the help of two sewing savvy Gerudo friends, the reader had made a lovely outfit just for the occasion! You sure hope he likes it!





	Retrouvallies

There were so many Zora, so many. You felt ill as the implications of your actions sat heavy within you. It was the Prince’s birthday and as a great show of affection and courting display, you decided to surprise him with performing a solo dance for him during the celebration. 

But as the time drew near, you started to feel weak with anixety, oh how you wished he could console you now. The majority of the evening he had been floating about to all the different party guests, most of which was the entire inhabitants of the Zora domain, the rest was populated by the royalty of Hyrule. 

You checked yourself in a nearby mirror, making sure you still looked alright. You had painstakingly made this outfit, a tribute to your Zora prince. It was a simple light blue bikini top and form fitting shorts, what made it was the ornaments. Around your waist was a sheer light blue cover with yellow tips, cut and sewn to look like their fins. Silver cuffs with small bells adorned your arms and legs, just below your elbows and knees with another length of the sheer fabric flowing free. A silver headband with jewels dripping from either side held more sheer blue fabric as a veil over your hair, making a teardrop shape. 

Finally, your favorite part, your jeweled collar. It was similar to the prince’s, but only in spirit. He had the piece made custom without your knowledge, that is, until you found it hidden in his room. Blue crystals covered your neck and chest in swirls of silver that held two small pieces of the sheer blue fabric around your shoulders; dead center was their crest, with three glittering blue crystals professing your loyalty. You desperately hoped he wasn't upset with your taking it. 

The time to start your dance was quickly approaching; Sidon knew there was going to be a show of some sort, but knew nothing else. The stage was just the center of the throne room, a large circular barrier had been put down to mark your space. Nerves pricked your skin as you counted down the seconds. 

The party had gone to soft lull as everyone prepared for your performance. You peeked at Sidon, he seemed to be bothered. His gaze was shifting about the crowd; was he looking for you? Snapping you from your thoughts, Bazz was nudging you to take your place on the stage. You quickly tied another veil over your nose and mouth, following the blue pattern of your outfit, before making your way out. 

The lights had been dimmed and around your stage was a circle of small torches, centering all eyes on you. Soundlessly you moved through the crowd to take your place. As you reached center-stage, the room was silent, and the prince’s gaze set heavy on your frame. 

_‘What are you doing?’_ His eyes asked curiously. 

You winked, _‘Just watch.’_

You could hear the music begin to play, and it took you fully. For just a moment in time, it was you and him. You alone had the prince captivated by the swivel of your hips. The rest of the elders and other Zora people did not exist, for this display was meant for him alone. It made your heart race as he didn’t take his eyes off of you, soaking you in as much as he could. 

In your head his hands were already on you, moving with the pulse of your body, guiding your movements flawlessly. The veil that hid everything beyond your eyes, allowed only your gaze to pierce the heart of the prince with your lustful adoration. The small bells that adorned your limbs only brought him in more, into the trance that was you. Images of his form surrounding you in his heat flooded you, allowing you to pour all the passion of your love into your steps. 

He was nearly on the edge of his seat watching you in awe. Your dance was playful and sexy, forcing the prince to figure out how he was going to whisk you away when it was over. Even though dance was more of a Hylian courting method, the intent was not lost on Sidon by any means, he was aching for you.

You could see the desire in his eyes and you took smooth steps toward him off the stage, keeping the time in your dance perfectly. As you got close to him, his hand reached out for you, to which you coyly dispatched with a slight grasp of your own before dancing around him. 

Sidon eyed you closely as your figure spun around him sensually, never becoming obscene. You could see him straining not to reach out and grab you. Concluding his personal dance you caressed his face, allowing him to leave a quick kiss on your palm as you pulled away. You made your way back to the stage and finished the number. The entire room had been soundless for the span of your dance. 

Finishing your dance with your hand over your heart while the other reached for your prince made him melt in his seat. When the music stopped the crowd erupted into applause and cheering, some of the Zora started to close in but you quickly stepped away from the stage and out of the throne room altogether. 

But the Prince didn’t see you make your escape amongst the crowd. His demeanour changed completely when he couldn’t find you. He began asking everyone where you had gone, but not a soul had seen you. Had you left again? This was almost too much for the prince to handle, he needed you terribly. 

After scouring most of the palace he decided to go to his room to try and calm himself. He couldn’t believe you had disappeared again! Dispare started to creep in as he reached his bedroom door. He swung the large door open and to his deep delight, there you were. 

You had perched yourself on the edge of his flowing pool, your feet dipped in the cool water. You were trying to calm yourself after the adrenaline from your performance wrecked your nerves. Relief washed over him before he darted over to you. 

“My Love!” He said as he scooped you into his arms, “You disappear for weeks without word- I had no idea if you would even be here today!” He held you tightly against him before looking into your eyes, “But that was amazing! You’re amazing! Oh goddess you are so beautiful! Where did you get that outfit? It’s very becoming of you.” He said in a hurry, feeling like he would explode if he didn’t get the words out fast enough. 

“I made it for you, I had hoped you would like it! But I hope you aren't mad that I stole the collar, its beautiful! It looks like yours, even though my neck is a bit shorter than a Zora’s.” You chuckled lightly. 

“While I am upset you took it without permission, and ruined the occasion of me presenting it to you, you should wear it all the time! All of it! You’re simply stunning!” He nuzzled you, “I missed you so much my Darling,” he set you down and cupped your face in his hands, “Please Love, don’t disappear on me anymore. My heart could barely take it when you left and then to not have any knowledge if you were alright?” He paused for a moment, “And then to finally see you- this was a gift from the goddess herself. I am so happy you are here, overjoyed even! I don’t know if I can hold myself back- my Little Minnow.” 

His words were laced with yearning, you knew how bad he wanted you, and it would be deceptive to say you didn’t want him just as bad. Dancing for him had your blood pumping with liquid fire, but the party below was still in full swing. Still, maybe there was something you could do to satisfy one another for the time being. 

With his close proximity, you reached up for him, to which he happily picked you back up again. Once in his grasp you turned and wrapped your legs around his waist, arms over his shoulders as his hands went to support your rump. Your kisses started soft, nervous almost, before his passion got the better of him. The heat of his kisses was overwhelming as he became desprate to have you right then. 

“My Prince, m-maybe we should continue this later?” You managed to say after breaking away from him, “What about the party?” You knew he wasn’t one to be rude and abandon guests, but you also knew his lust for you could take prescience.

“They won’t miss me nearly as much I did you waiting those weeks.” He said against your ear as he began to pull your shorts down, leaving the decorative skirt fin viel still hanging around your waist.

You gasped lightly, “Do you intend on having me right now?” You asked as he rubbed himself against your folds. 

“If you do not want me, then I will restrain myself,” He kissed you deeply, “But if you would be so kind, I don’t want to wait another second.” 

He was looking you square in the eyes as he spoke, making your heart pound as they dilated a little. You did want him, oh goddess did you want him; and his tone sounded so needy and desperate for you, how could you resist?

You clung to his frame and burried your face into his chest, rocking your hips against his tip, “We should hurry then my prince.” You whispered against him. 

That was all the go-ahead he needed before he pressed himself into you slowly, groaning quietly from your tightness. The first few strokes were the best and worst; the best for the feeling of him stretching you wide, and the worst for the same reason. You gasped and sighed as he filled you. 

“I always loved how small you were compared to myself.” He said, letting you slide down onto him. 

You did love the size difference between you too. The thought of it made you shiver with pleasure as your walls tightened around him. 

“Oh my, you got so wet! You must enjoy it as well.” He said, starting to find his rhythm. 

As he began to move you on him steadily, you could only moan and huff against him. He was so much bigger than you were. You could feel his claws digging into your ass and thighs as he pushed. Glancing up at him with half lidded eyes and a deep blush, you noticed he had been watching your face the whole time, watching as you struggled to take all of him. 

“You caught me, I love watching your cute faces as I fill you up. The faces you make are so beautiful, is that alright?” He purred lowly.

When he finished speaking, he lifted you completely off him. The quick movement made you cry out and cling to him as he moved to his bed, gently setting you onto the large mattress. His grip on your hip made you shiver as he motioned for you to get on your hands and knees. 

This time as the prince filled you he groaned deeply, craning over your petite frame. He quickly resumed his thrusting and heavy pants. The bells that adorned your arms and legs only accentuated his movements, making a soft chime with each deep push. 

“You feel so good my love- I missed you so much!” Sidon sighed, losing himself in you, “I know we should hurry- but I don’t want to stop- I’ve wanted you so terribly my little minnow.” 

You could tell he was struggling with his words. One of the most endearing things about him, even when he was waist deep in you, he still couldn’t stop gushing about you. You loved it when he tried to speak and lost his train of thought mid thrust- simply adorable. Not to mention how noisy he could get with his moaning, it was almost too much. 

“I-I missed you too, my Prince.” You paused to moan and grip the sheets tighter as he began to move faster, “Maybe l-later- when everyone has gone- I could give you a private dance?”

“You do spoil me.” He groaned, “My Love, I’m getting close- can I fill you up?” 

His breath was ragged, you nodded and began to rock your hips against him. He shuddered and sank himself into you with forceful thrusts, as his end washed over him. His grip on your waist tightened as he moaned and poured his seed into you. 

“Oh my Darling- oh Sweet Love!” Was all he muster in the throws of passion over and over. 

After he finished he quickly pulled out of you, letting all of what he had filled you with drip out. Once more his arms were around you and his face was nuzzled against your neck. 

“I love you so much- thank you for this. For everything, it truly was lovely.” He took a moment to catch his breath a little more, “Please promise me you won’t be leaving tomorrow. Not again- not for so long my Darling. When you’re away without a word for so long it drives me mad!”

His pleading tone crushed your heart as you turned over and took his face in your hands; that look in his eyes, had he been crying? It ruined you every time you had to tell him goodbye. 

He spoke again, “Please don’t leave me, I’m begging you.” He turned his head and kissed your palm as he did during your dance.

You ran your thumb over the soft skin of his cheek, “I would never leave you, I love you far too much for that. And while I can’t promise I won’t leave again due to my work,” You pulled his face down for a kiss and spoke against his lips, “I can promise I will be spending considerably more time here with you my prince. Fully taking on my roll as your consort.” 

You could see the fire ignite in him all over again, “You mean it? Truly?” He managed to say, his voice strained with happiness. 

“Of course my Love. Tonight’s performance was nothing but proof of that! I feel like it’s time to properly accept your gracious offer of being your consort. That’s why I performed tonight before all the rulers of Hyrule. I wanted to prove to you, to everyone, that I can make a good consort for you. Now all of Hyrule knows I am bound to you-” You kissed him again, “And you are bound to me.” 

Never before had you made the prince speechless. He blinked a couple times trying to process everything you said, but his pause was almost excruciating. His eyes were still dilated from your intimate moment, and it took you to a short memory of the first time you noticed his eyes and how menacing they looked at first; but now it was more endearing than frightening. Still, he just looked at you in what looked like awe. 

“I-Is that alright, my Prince?” You pressed, caressing his face and neck lightly. 

“Alright? Is this alright? This is more than alright! This fantastic! Amazing! I’m overjoyed!” He paused to shower you in kisses, “I just can’t believe you did all this for me. You are truly amazing! To stand up before the royalty of Hyrule and perform the way you did- you must have nerves of steel my Love!” 

His arms wrapped around you, kissing your neck around the heavy collar that adorned it. Oh how you wished you could have stayed in his arms forever. You held him back as best as you could as you tried to shower him in affection as well. 

“I am so, so happy my darling. You have given me such a wonderful gift! I’m so glad I can call you my own.” He said, clinging to you. 

“You could always call me yours my Prince. You can just do it officially now. I have been yours since I laid eyes on you.” You said softly. 

“As I for you darling. I had never thought that I would be courting a Hylian, but when I saw you that day in the courtyard- I knew you were too beautiful- too amazing to pass up. You shot an arrow right into my heart Love.” Sidon said, petting your head gently. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, feeling as if you could stay here forever. The moment couldn’t last though as you could hear the party down below. You nudged on the heavy Zora above you and he begrudgingly got off. 

“I’m sorry,” You said shifting yourself to the edge of the bed, “But we should get back.” 

“No, you’re right. Now I’m just being rude.” He chuckled. 

You moved to place your feet on the ground, the cool marble floor soothed your feet. Standing was a different challenge. As you tried to push up onto your feet your legs wobbled and you lost your balance a little, causing Sidon to brace you. 

“That never gets old.” He purred. 

Your cheeks turned hot as you tried to walk again. This time you were a bit more steady in your step, still a little wobbly though, as you went to his flowing pool. The refreshing water chilled your skin as you walked into it, rinsing yourself and your skirt.

The thought of washing his seed from your skirt made you smirk in satisfaction. As you cleaned yourself Sidon quickly jumped in do the same. It didn’t take long for him to swim up to you, peering up at you from the water’s surface. 

“What is it my Prince?” You asked curiously. 

“Its nothing,” he said circling you, “I just like to look up at you sometimes, since you are always looking up at me.” 

You finished rinsing yourself and made your way to the edge of the pool, “It feels more like you’re hunting me.” You said with a slight laugh. 

Before you could make it to the edge though, he zipped in front of you blocking your path. 

“Would you like me to hunt you, my Little Minnow?” He said as he stood up in the shallow water, making you feel small as water dripped off him. 

You bit your lip and pushed past him, “You are insatiable tonight my Prince.” You paused, “But maybe sometime, I can be your prey.” You shot him a smirk as you grabbed your shorts. 

Now fully dressed you motioned for Sidon, “Come now my Prince, we should return to your party.” You said taking his hand as he stepped out of the pool. 

He nodded and you two rejoined the guests, the marks on your thighs only slightly bloody as you two danced the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
